Duo's Dream
by Grim Reaper2
Summary: Duo has a dream.
1. Duo's Dream prologue

Hotaru is a healthy normal 15 year old. I do not owe GundamWings or Sailor Moon.All the gundam pilots are all 16 and the Sailor Scouts are 15.This is a GW/SM romance. 

Duo's Dream

As Duo fell asleep, he heard a voice calling him."Duo, please help me,"   
He only saw a blur image of a young girl. She was also thin.

She had black shoulder length hair and her skin was just a little lighter and paler than his.

Her eyes were like his violet eyes, but warmer. She was wearing a silk purple shirt that was not tucked and she had a black mini skirt. She was around the age of 15 and was calling out something again. "Please hurry and help me.""Help you from what?" Duo called out. But she

was going farther and farther back into the darkness and she was gone.

Duo woke up with cold sweat on his for head. "Who was that girl and why does she need my help?" he thought. "Did I kill her in one of my missions or something? Then he decide to go back to sleep, forget about the dream, and didn't want to talk

to Heero or any of other 3 gundam pilots about the dream again. "They will only laugh at me again," he thought.

Then he fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

By:Topcat2000

If you want to read the next chapter, I will need at least 8 reviews.

I hope you enjoyed the prologue and will give me good reviews.


	2. Duo's Dream ch 1

Duo's Dream Chapter1

If you are a Hilde Fan, you may not want to read this.I do not like Hilde 

and I sort of cuss her out Sorry! Hotaru'sbirthday is January 15. This is

only for this story and Duo's is June 16. I want to think the people who 

gave me good reviews and hope this part will be as good as the prologue.

Hotaru is 5'6 and Duo is 5'8. Please don't get mad at me!!

Also I miss spelled some words.

***********************************************************************************************

(In Quatre Raderba Winner Mansion) 

When Duo woke and got dressed for school he started thinking about 

the dream "Why did she need my help? All of us gundam pilots stopped 

fighting 2 years ago and I caught that stupid Hilde bitch cheating on me. 

Duo, pull your self together and get something to fill that stomach of yours.

Then he went downstairs from his room to see Quatre. 

Meanwhile in the time of Sailor Moon….

(Setsuna is only 22 years old, they are not gay and they live in an apartment.)

Setsuna was waiting a call from Seiya to go out for a date. 

Hotaru suddenly walked in and looked at Setsuna and 

said," Don't look out the window. Believe me, you do not

want to see who is out there." "Huh?" Setsuna looked at her 

stepdaughters' face and saw it was very serous. She knew 

what that ment. When Hotaru left the room, Setsuna peer 

out the window and saw Seiya kissing another girl, but he 

looked a little paler than usual. "Maybe Hotaru threaten 

him?" Then Setsuna walked into Hotaru's room and stared 

at her with tears in her eyes. "Thanks for telling me that." 

Then Hotaru walked up to her and hugged her stepmother.

Haruka and Michelle then walked in and helped Setsuna to her room

and left her there. "I've never seen her so depressed." said Haruka.

Then there was a knock at the door and Haruka opened it. It was

Usagi. "Hey everyone! Do you want to go to get ice cream?"

"We can't. Setsuna is depressed." answered Michelle. All of a sudden

there was a bright light and then they all woke up in a different apartment

building. "Where are we?" Hotaru asked. "I don't know." Haruka said.

Then Setsuna walked in with her pale solemn face. We are in the year

After Colony 195. "What!!" everyone screamed.

***********************************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!!

I will need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter.

Bye! Topcat2000


	3. Duo's Dream ch 2

Sorry for not writing! I was very disappointed! My friend send me 5   
e-mails cussing me out  
for copying her story!! She doesn't even write or go on fanfiction.net!  
I changed a few things like Duo's birthday. I made it now May 29.   
Thanks   
for telling me!! I also want to describe how Hotaru looks like.  
She is tall and thin. Nearly all the boys at school asked her out to   
look cool. She refused them all. Sorry not putting it in the story. I   
forgot to!!  
Please forgive me!! I also forgot to tell you that it is nearly the end of   
Christmas break.   
I had to think for a while for the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!!  
*********************************************************  
*******************  
Duo's Dream Chapter 2  
  
"What!!" they all screamed. Usagi then fainted and Haruka caught her   
and put her on the couch. "Setsuna, how did we get here and did it   
have anything to do with your breakup with Seiya? Asked Michelle.   
"No, I just wanted to   
give Hotaru her life back." She answered. "Hotaru, did you have   
anything to do with this?"  
Haruka asked. " Yes, a little. Setsuna and me talked about it and we   
decide to let me go here, but I didn't know why she took you guys   
also." Then Usagi woke up.  
*********************************************************  
*******************  
Duo was in his room staring at the ceiling and thinking. " Duo pull   
yourself together. That   
girl is a figment of your imaging." Then his stomach growled. "Duo   
get something into your stomach and forget about it. That dream   
probably came to me because I broke up  
with Hilde. Then he went downstairs.   
*********************************************************  
******************  
"What should we do now?" asked Michelle. "Let's asked Hotaru."   
Said Setsuna.  
" I think we should enroll into the local school. "Why do we have to   
go to school!"   
Usagi whined. "It's the law you know and school doesn't start in 4   
days." Setsuna answered.  
  
*********************************************************  
*******************  
I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my story!! I will try to write   
chapter 3.   
I am just depressed right now. Not because of the 5 page e-mail, but   
not having   
friends at school.  
  
Topcat2000  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Duo's Dream ch 3

Duo's Dream chapter 3

Duo's Dream becomes reality.

Hurray!! I finally I got to chapter 3.Sorry for not writing for a long time.

I was too occupied with homework. I do not own any of the characters in 

this story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

One more day till school starts for the scouts.

"I hate this uniform!" ScreamedMichelle and Usagi.

"Chill out you guys," said Haruka. "Why isn't Hotarutrying uniforms with us?" said Usagi.

"She is, but I don't know were she went. "said Setsuna. 

"But what is she going to wear?" Said Usagi. Then Hotaru came in 

wearing a light lavender shirt , without sleeves. She had a short black mini 

skirt on also. Around her neck she had a black lace choker. "Hey! Why 

aren't you trying any uniforms on? Usagi shouted. "Because I'm too thin 

for one and it will only fall off." Hotaru replied. " Are you going to wear that 

for the first day of school?" asked Michelle."Yes, I am. Can we go home now? 

I will explain to you guys why we are here, okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at the OZ Base……….

Lady Une was commanding the new troops for a new mission.

"I want you to find this girl no matter what!" she said with sharpness

in her voice. "That's a strict Order ! Got it?" "How does the girl look 

like ?" one soldier asked. Then Lady Une took out a photograph that

showed a girl in her mid-teens wearing a black outfit. She had black 

hair that reached her mid backs and look very beautiful. Several soldiers 

whistled at the picture. "Why is she so important?" another soldier asked. 

"She is also the Sailor Soldier of Death and Destruction. She can destroy

the world with three little words." Lady Une answered. "Unlimited powers

are very useful these days." She muttered under her breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at Quatre's Mansion…….

"One more day till school." Duo said in grief. "Could it just start 

in spring? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First day of school……

"Today class, we have 4 new students." Said the teacher. 

"Their names are Usagi, Haruka, Michelle, and Hotaru. 

"Usagi, you sit next to Heero. Haruka, sit next to Wufei. 

Michelle, sit next to Quatre. Hotaru, you sit next Duo." 

Duo, looked up to see who was going to sit next to him,

since he was finishing his Christmas vacation homework. "My God,

she looks like the girl in my dream, but the shirt and necklace 

are changed." He said to himself. "Hi may name is Hotaru." Hotaru

said. "I know, my name is Duo," Duo responded.

"Why is he staring at me so much," Hotaru said to herself.

"He's making me kind of nerves. Maybe I should ask him 

not to?" 

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you nerves," Duo said.(He

noticed her hand shaking a little.)

"Am, do you want to go out tonight anywhere?" asked Duo.

"Sure, maybe around 7:00pm.

"Okay. Where do you live?"

"At the apartments down the street."

"I know where they are, I live across them." Duo said.

"Class I will be out for the rest of the year since I'm having 

my child in several months," the teacher started

saying. "In my place, Miss. Setsuna will take my place."

To Be Continued…………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I will try to write chapter 4 in a while. Sorry for the color change!!

Topcat2000


End file.
